


О хвое и находчивости

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, M/M, New Year's Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Какой же Новый год без елки, снега, щиплющего за нос морозца? Для России и Пруссии, вынужденных встречать Новый год в Буэнос-Айресе, вопрос оказался отнюдь не риторическим.





	О хвое и находчивости

Название: О хвое и находчивости  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 29 декабря 2017

**************************************

 

 

\- Вот ведь попали так попали, - вздохнул Россия, бездумно поправляя край легкого шейного платка: по прилету в Буэнос-Айрес он пренебрег солнцезащитным кремом, и у него в первый же день обгорел не прикрытый ничем зашеек. – Ну, вот кто решил, что конференция здесь… в самый, считай, Новый год – это хорошая идея?

\- Тот, у кого морда по кулаку плачет, - буркнул Гилберт, меняя дислокацию вместе с медленно перемещающейся тенью от зонтика. 

Оставить Брагинского встречать Новый год в одиночестве Пруссия не мог, отчего и страдал: это в родных широтах сейчас были зима, снег и холода, а в Аргентине в это время царили лето, солнце и жара. Весьма сильная жара и крепко палящее солнце. Байльшмидт в первый же день выжал на себя (и переставшего противиться к обеду Ивана) весь отечественный тюбик солнцезащитного крема с защитой пятьдесят и теперь пользовался местными средствами. Но хотя их уровень защиты был еще выше, а сам он не вылезал из широких льняных штанов и рубашек с длинными рукавами, Гил все равно умудрился частично обгореть и теперь сидел с лихорадочно-красными щеками и носом. 

Удовольствия, понятно, такая командировка не доставляла. Только и радости было, что можно просить жалеющего его Россию помочь нанести средство от солнечных ожогов. Иван размазывал воздушную пенку аккуратно и неторопливо, легкими поглаживающими движениями. Гилберт, откровенно говоря, не взялся бы утверждать наверняка, что приносит ему большее облегчение – это или обдувающий влажную ноющую кожу прохладный воздух из кондиционера. 

Ваня, впрочем, страдал совершенно по другому поводу:  
\- Это же не Новый год будет, Гил, - пожаловался он, - а… не пойми что. Ну, какой Новый год может быть без снега, без катка?..

\- Без мандаринов и водки на морозе, - подсказал Байльшмидт.

\- И это тоже, - не стал отрицать Россия. – Но главное – без елки! Как вообще можно отмечать Новый год без запаха хвои?! Да без него запах мандаринов и пороха от фейерверков – это… это просто… Война посреди базара, вот что! 

\- Будет тебе, Брагинский, - усмехнулся Пруссия и покровительственно облапил печального Ивана: - Придумаем что-нибудь.

Россия, по инерции ткнувшись носом ему в шею, вдруг встрепенулся и шумно – превозмогая легкий акклиматизационный насморк – принюхался. 

\- Гил… - задумчиво протянул он и снова шумно втянул носом воздух, - это от тебя так хвоей пахнет?..

\- Нравится? – приосанился Пруссия. – «Боттега Венета». Венециано подогнал.

\- Отличный запах… - умиротворенно вздохнул Иван и вновь уткнулся носом ему в шею. 

Гилберт усмехнулся. Людвиг, через которого Северный Италия передал подарок к Рождеству, честно пересказал описание аромата такими словами, с какими мужские духи мог бы презентовать какой-нибудь одухотворенный мальчик-консультант с томными очами. «Удивительная гармония очень стойкой парфюмерной композиции», «дуэт сосны и можжевельника», «в сердце острота стручкового перца и пряный привкус мускатного шалфея», «кожаный оттенок дает соблазнительно-чувственный акцент», «характер мужественный, солидный». И еще бергамот, смолы, духи дневные, вечерние, офисные… Короче говоря, вот это все, что Пруссии абсолютно ни о чем не говорило. 

Зато реакция Ивана говорила однозначно и решительно: хорошие духи. Не зря с собой взял. С такими и правда будешь на коне. Байльшмидт всем сердцем ощутил азарт полководца, столкнувшегося с удачными обстоятельствами и на ходу выстраивающего стратегию и тактику. 

\- А если тебе этой хвои на Новый год будет мало, - заговорщически сообщил он России, - то у нас в номере есть еще бутылка джина.


End file.
